


Bring Me to Life

by hangeism



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangeism/pseuds/hangeism
Summary: After months of observing the devastated Captain Levi, Hange tries to bring their commander Erwin back to life.





	Bring Me to Life

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think pls >.<

** PROLOGUE **

Four cups.  
After the last one, Erwin felt his vision go blurry as the liquor burned his throat. He didn’t even know how he got to drink. Last thing he remembered was him peacefully thinking about a strategy inside his office.  
Surely someone persuaded him, but who? He thought and his head ached. He was too dizzy to think. Although he could remember someone saying that alcohol, just like meat, was an opportunity to enjoy luxury one shouldn’t waste.  
While the elderly Garrison’s tone-deaf singing voices blended with the recruits’ gaggle as they fueled Jean and Eren’s exchange of punches, four-eyes, as they call their loud-mouthed comrade, took his only remaining arm. Erwin was too weak to resist.  
Levi had just finished pacifying the 104th’s mayhem but even he wasn’t able to get out of Hanji’s grip.  
**“Hey, Moblit!”** Humanity’s soldiers celebrated with an uproar, however, that voice was not something Moblit wouldn’t hear. Not only that it was very loud, but his body acts upon instinct. It seemed that Hanji was the only one capable of making him feel like that.  
**“Come with us!”** A flushed face told him, and he knew he just ought to say yes.  
They squeezed their way out of the swarm of their fellow soldiers and ran away – they don’t even know where their titan-obsessed colleague was taking them but they followed anyway.  
It was a long night for the four, and surprisingly their legs never tired during their endless venture. The commander just looked at them all the while. Only them, the constellations and the moon. Levi should’ve pulled away from Hanji’s grasped by now, but he was too enticed by the glowing river under the moonlight. At that instance, it wasn’t a secret anymore that even he longed a peaceful and simple night like this.  
Now that Erwin thought of it, he couldn’t even remember the last time he just enjoyed life like this. Maybe it never happened. It was pitiful, but he was certain it was the same for his comrades.  
Their feet were reckless, their hands cold but the stars lit up his companions’ irises and that was enough to warm him up.  
**“Oi, glasses! When will you stop running?!”** Levi panted as he pulled his arm away from Hanji, his eyes shooting four-eyes a glare.  
**“Please allow me to rest for a while Captain!”** Moblit asked in his usual inferior-to-Hanji tone.  
**“Hahahaha! Weaklings! We’re going to catch a titan!”** She reproached. She was drunk after all.  
**“Idiot. You’re stinky from all the alcohol and sweat. Let’s go back.”**  
**“Hanji,”** Erwin spoke in the middle of nowhere, a thought occurring in his mind. **“Just in case I don’t make it, you have to be Commander.”**  
Everyone fell silent.  
**“Alright!”** Hanji broke the silence, even enthusiastically, gesturing her hands as if she just thought of a bright idea. **“When that happens, I’ll be able to order Levi to catch a titan with him having no choice but to obey! Also,”** she gave Erwin a frightening stare before almost violently hitting him in the stomach.  
The commander coughed. **“I can do that because I’m the authority! Damn, I’ve always wanted to do that ever since we began as recruits.”**  
The veterans didn’t know how to respond.  
All of a sudden, Erwin gave out a small laugh. As if it was contagious, the whole group joined him.  
Their faces danced with enough sparkle that they probably made the moon jealous as their laughter rang in the quiet place. They listened as walls shouted them back.  
-  
**“Once we retake Wall Maria and defeat all the enemies coming for us,”** Mikasa started, her voice slowly sinking. **“Will they come back? Those days...”**  
**“We’ll bring them back. But some things are forever changed. We’ll make them pay for that.”**  
Although Levi was several meters away from the three, he felt the determination mixed with misery in Eren’s voice.  
**“But there’s more than that,”** Armin remarked, sounding wistful. **“The sea... a salt lake so big that merchants could spend their whole lives and still not get all the salt. There’s more than titans outside the walls. Fiery water, lands of ice, sandy snow lands... I joined the Scouts so I can see those.”**  
**“Yeah. You sure did.”** His friend hesitated to answer.  
There was a moment of silence before Armin exclaimed. **“Alright! We’ll start by seeing the sea! You still don’t believe it’s real, do you? You’ll see it really exists!”**  
**“Okay, okay. We’ll see it then.”**  
**“It’s a promise!”**  
Levi hid still, absorbing everything the young genius talked about. Were they actually real? Were there really such things as burning waters, vast lands of ice or sandy snow lands?  
He couldn’t imagine how long Hanji’s speech about her experiments with those things will be. Or Erwin’s happiness once he found out the truth about the world.  
If those things were real, the captain hoped all of them will be able to see them.


End file.
